1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety mechanisms for fire arms, and particularly to safety mechanisms for weapons having a sear pivoted forward of the trigger. A secondary relationship of the invention is to serve as a protective cover for the trigger and sear mechanism, protecting against dust, dirt, the elements, and other foreign objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Requirements of safety mechanisms for firearms have varied from time to time; however, one requirement usually common is that the condition, safe or unsafe, be highly visible, in order that persons adjacent to the weapon can readily ascertain its condition. Combat weapons, in addition, should be easily, and quickly changeable from a safe condition to a ready to fire condition with an absolute minimum of time and effort, but should require a positive intent to change condition, rather than the condition being changeable by inadvertance or inattention. The above requirements have generally resulted in rods or shafts which push-pull transverse to the axis of the weapon barrel, or slide levers along the axis of the barrel. These types of safety usually required an action on the part of the firer independent of and seperate from the intention of firing in order to change the condition of the weapon from safe to ready to fire.